Vampire Tributes: The Hunger Games
by violetrhythms
Summary: Marceline Abadeer knew after her hundredth reaping, she'd be chosen next. What she didn't count on was Marshall Lee volunteering to be the other tribute, neither did she count on having to end up working with him- even though she had clearly explained that she would never partner with the likes of 'The Vampire King'. Hunger Games AU


**AN: **Hello! So this is based off the Hunger Games idea with the whole reaping etc. etc. I decided NOT to put it in the crossover category, because it's not directly a crossover with characters, it's more so a AT fanfic with Hunger Games Aspects in it. This _is _a Marcelee fanfic, with other minor few ships, so I recommend that if you do not ship the pairing, not to read it because I am indeed a devout shipper of the pair :)

Well it may be a little confusing because there are several plot holes in this story, but I hope you enjoy~

* * *

In the sovereign states of the Holy Glob Court, the land of _Ooo _and _Aaa _are ever presently infinite. Two parts of space and time that should have never touched, yet neighbor at the cusp of their existence. In a _mad, mad _world, during an unlikely time, they collided- the collision was like no other, and it had caused the mushroom war fell. Not every opposite, every parallel survived the dimension crash after the time war, but now their existence, has slowly caused death to forfeit the battle and allowed the chaos to simmer down into unhumbled peace.

Like the barrel of a gun staring you down.

In penance for the uprisings and for solemn remembrance of our sins, the twelve Kingdoms in combined lands have two people chosen from the ages of twelve to nineteen; one boy and one girl. The _last _one standing leaves victorious, unharmed and_ untouchable_.

May the odds be _ever_ in your favor.

* * *

**The Imperial Glob Court**

"So Mr. Abadeer, I presume that you have a good reason to file an appeal with us." Three shadowy figures hold their place in their Godlike statuses.

The man nods, and invites himself to a drink of velvety red wine and a seat, no less, before smiling wickedly their way. "Of course, my proposition is no less than professional, and will take no less than a few moments of your time," Maybe Hunson Abadeer seems confident in the face of (_practically_) God(s), but he's shaking to his core, his knees only showing off a slight wobble though, "It does however involve my daughter."

"Well propose away."

* * *

**The Nightosphere Club**

"Hey toots, the bands are setting up over there."

Marceline Abadeer rolls her eyes but salutes the bartender a quick, hefty thanks, "Gee Wade, what would I do without you?" A sarcastic smile finds its way onto her lips, but the man merely smirks in response. As much as she despises his frivolous banter and quick wit, her nearby bartender is really all the company she'll get at approximately two in the morning- she's hardly picky, so she takes what she can get. Wade isn't exactly her idea of a good time- but no one has really matched her criteria quite yet. After all, being stuck in the Nightosphere as of the _'Mushroom War' _hasn't exactly been going all too well for her.

"Thought you oughtta know about this new kid and his band." Wade nods his way over to the stage, but Marceline ignores him.

She groans and holds her head up with her palms, "Not in the mood for new talent. Sorry."

Wade snickers, but a calm silence falls between the two of them. There are moments where she practically radiates her frustrations, and this happens to be one of them. Wade was an old man who never knew the girl all too well, not recently until her past visits, but he thinks that he knows what's bothering the poor (not exactly _young_) girl.

"The Vampire Queen, Miss Marceline, a curse ain't it, having to live forever?"

She hisses, of all the mortals and fools to be stuck with her, she knows Wade is well aware of how _sensitive _she is to the subject of her age. Like any other woman who's reached their quadruple digits, "Oh I see you'd like death early tonight."

"Just making small chit chat Miss." Wade counters with a twinkle in his eyes, wiping glasses as they came his way.

Marceline snorts in response, "Chit chat my ass."

Wade laughs, she realises that even though he's a _mere mortal _stuck unfortunately in the depths of the Nightosphere, his age lines are showing, the wrinkles by his eyes and the crinkles on his nose speak volumes. Marceline takes a mental note of it- mortals didn't live all too long did they?

The old bartender shrugs his aloof shoulders, before calling out, "Well I'm sure you're nervous. Living forever can't be all that great with what's coming up."

Marceline yawns and waves his abrupt thought away. Oh, she certainly didn't what to think about what was _coming up_, "Oh you're such a mood killer Wade. Bringing up things like that at a party." Wade slides a drink across the table and she happily accepts the cup with a hand, drowning the glass easily in one shot.

"You think _this _is a party toots? Well in your thousand years I can't say you've lived very much-"

"This close to slicing your throat, _mortal._"

Raising his hands in defeat he counters, "All I'm saying is you should be worried about that reaping now shouldn't you?"

"Why." The words leave her mouth dryly, it's almost as if she really doesn't care anymore at this point. She's been to her hundredth reaping, tomorrow marks her hundred and first. It's not like she's gotta have sweaty palms and nervous chatter all swarming around her- she thinks it's a little like losing her virginity for the hundredth time. Only with the same boring guy who_ never_ seems to be able to learn any new moves.

"Well the Glob Court seems to think cause you never age, you gotta participate, well, _forever._"

Frankly yes, she'll have to deal with the whole reaping all over again, and for Gods sake she's nearly guaranteed chosen this year- how she _wasn't _chosen the last two decades was beyond her. Tomorrow is almost definitely her time, it was due years ago- and she knows she'll have no one ready to take her place and chivalrously volunteer or whatever.

Plus, the moment she gets up there, she'll know her daddy will be just _brimming _with tears because he just _knows _she'll win.

The Vampire Queen sighs as she gulps down another drink Wade tosses her way.

"Whatever. I just hope the guy I'm paired up with doesn't know what he's doing so it'll be easier on me."

"Best of luck, _Vampire Queen_."

"Shut it Wade."

* * *

Marshall Lee hates being that guy who does everything for his girlfriend, only to have her sleep with some other _successful _old fart that can quote, '_show her the world_'. He hates that his girlfriend is a total _slut, _he hates that he _knew _his girlfriend was a total slut before getting into their relationship- but his rebellious forever young mindset had decided that maybe he could change her for the better.

What a load of _bull_.

He barely can control his rage as he storms into the Nightosphere club- the thought of her just _pisses him off _so much. However it really doesn't shock his teammates anymore, they're beyond used to their fights- it really isn't a big deal or anything to cry over any more.

"_Ashley is such a bitch!_" Marshall yells into Jackson's ears and it's like an earthquake shook them in a tightly squeezed room.

The main reaction to his outburst is a sudden jump in the air but not much else.

Hunter, their drummer, taps the beat of their song onto the edges of his seat before rolling his eyes, "We get it, she's a _whore_. Marshall you're already thirty minutes late to rehearsal and we _have _to make this party good okay. The pre-reaping show is _always _important dude."

"Not only is she a complete _slut,_" he begins with a shallow breath, "She's completely forgotten about Aiden- what kind of sister _does that._"

"Oh what a bitch. Blah blah blah-" Hunter trails off, uninterested, but Marshall isn't really listening to anyone else.

The anger doesn't dissipate, but he supposes that since they've been working on this performance for _forever, _and it basically took _forever _to get their gig at the Nightosphere Club, he thinks that maybe he should be a little more rational and try to show some respect to his band members and more importantly, his _friends. _But he's just so annoyingly pissed at even the_ idea_ of Ashley that he really can't keep focus or even _think _straight on anything else.

"Whatever." Marshall retaliates, "Sorry, I guess."

Jackson eyes Marshall as he pats him on his shoulder, "Look man, we'll talk about this later okay. Plus, we've really gotta nail this performance if we really want to make it big."

Hunter snorts and dryly replies, "Unless we get chosen at the reaping. Then we're dead."

"Don't even _joke _about that." Jackson snaps.

"I'm not. It's a valid possibility."

The room goes into a tense silence. And Marshall has about a million thoughts racing back and forth from his mind. Firstly Ashley, and secondly, tomorrow's the reaping. He hadn't even considered he would have to even _worry _about the reaping until about five seconds ago. He had always been lucky, never had he been chosen in his nearly thousand years of un-living. What if he's chosen tomorrow? What if Hunter or Jackson's name was chosen at the reaping- he didn't want to get sappy and all but it _wouldn't_ be one of his best days if they were.

Hunter breaks the silence, grabbing hastily onto Marshall's back as he yells, "_Oh don't be such a downer!_" Marshall Winces at the contact, "After our _awesome gig_ I set you up with some hot chicks, like that one over there-" Marshall looks up to see a gorgeous girl sitting on the barstools having a less than animated conversation with the bartender.

There's a tingle in his spine as he looks at her but he shrugs it off- just as he shrugs Hunter off his shoulders, he can't really see her face, but man she's _gorgeous _from behind.

"No thanks." Marshall feels like hitting himself with a bat, continuously.

"Your loss. Maybe I'll be my _own _wingman then."

He doesn't think that he needs another distraction in his life, and for all he knew she could easily be another psycho like Ashley- it's always the _really_ hot ones he find that go crazy.

Rolling his eyes he shoves the guitar harshly onto Hunter's chest as he picks up the microphone for his own sake, tapping it to test out the sound, "Put it back in your pants dude, we've gotta practice."

* * *

**Marceline's House**

It's the day of the reaping.

A massive hangover is washing over her, an immediate effect from the amount of shots she had last nights. For some reason, she doesn't really want to wake up.

Something is telling her she most _definitely _should not wake up and go to the Reaping.

She's never been good at listening to advice so she picks herself up and dusts herself off; quickly she takes whatever she can find in her closet and glances maybe once or twice into the mirror before she's off. Ignoring the pulsating headache that's pounding against her forehead she walks it off.

Hoping that maybe she'll be able to come home for a tablet pill to ward it away after all it all at the end of the day.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so, so far, slightly confusing? But I have a plot in mind for this and I hope you guys liked it so please tell me what you think about it! I swear there is more to come, but you will need a basic understanding of the Hunger Games plot line for this, but just search it up or pick up the book at your nearest library if you haven't already read it cause' it's a book I recommend!


End file.
